1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding pole spear system and more particularly pertains to safely and conveniently assembling, disassembling and utilizing a pole spear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spear systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, spear systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing spears are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,808 to Crabtree discloses a collapsible fish spear. U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,953 to Sharp discloses extensible shaft and fishing spears. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,728 to Reese discloses an umbrella-type tent apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,242 to Smith discloses a hunting spear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,382 to Albrecht discloses a fishing arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,929 to Mishima discloses a lance for spear fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,933 to Stude discloses a diving spear and sling fastening apparatus therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,362 to Day discloses a handle with adapter for fishing implements. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,267 to Frost et al discloses a fishing gig.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a folding pole spear system that allows safely and conveniently assembling, disassembling and utilizing a pole spear.
In this respect, the folding pole spear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and conveniently assembling, disassembling and utilizing a pole spear.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved folding pole spear system which can be used for safely and conveniently assembling, disassembling and utilizing a pole spear. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of spear systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved folding pole spear system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of hollow cylinders. The cylinders include a forward cylinder, a rearward cylinder, a central cylinder, a first intermediate cylinder and a second intermediate cylinder. Each cylinder is fabricated of aluminum. Each cylinder has a forward portion and a rearward portion. Each cylinder further has a substantially common diameter interiorly and exteriorly.
A hollow coupling tube is provided. The hollow coupling tube is positioned in the rearward portion of the forward cylinder and the forward portion of each cylinder except for the forward and first intermediate cylinders. Each coupling tube is removably received in an adjacent portion of adjacent each cylinder except for the rearward cylinder.
A pair of similarly configured short washers is provided next. The washers include a first washer. The first washer has a small first axial aperture. The small first axial aperture is positioned into an intermediate region of the rearward cylinder. The washers also include a second washer. The second washer has a small second axial aperture. The small second axial aperture is positioned into an intermediate region of the forward cylinder.
Next, an elastic cord is provided. The elastic cord has a rearward extent. The rearward extent passes through the small first axial aperture with a securement knot at its rearward end. The elastic cord has a forward extent. The forward extent passes through the small second axial aperture with a securement knot at its forward end. The intermediate extent of the cord passes through all of the cylinders. In this manner the retention of each cylinder to the next adjacent cylinder is insured. The cylinders are adapted to be coupled into a long linear spear through the coupling action of the cylinders, tubes, plugs and cord.
Also provided is a first replaceable tip. The first replaceable tip has a stainless steel point at its forward end. The first replaceable tip has an aluminum cylindrical projection at its rearward end for positioning in the forward end of the forward cylinder.
Next, a second replaceable tip is provided. The second replaceable tip has a plurality of diverging stainless steel points at its forward end. The second replaceable tip has an aluminum cylindrical projection at its rearward end for removably positioning in the forward end of the forward cylinder.
Further provided is a plastic rearward plug. The rearward plug has a forward end. The forward end is press fit into the rearward end of the rearward cylinder. The rearward plug has a rearward end. A diametrical bore is provided through the rearward end. An elastic strap is provided. The elastic strap is looped through the bore for facilitating the projecting of the pole during operation and use.
Provided last is a holster. The holster has a cylindrical region. The cylindrical region has a closed lower end and an open upper end for receiving the cylinders when disassembled. The holster also has a strap. The strap has a fixed end. The fixed end is secured to the cylindrical region. The strap also has a free end. The free end has a coupling component. The coupling component allows for separable coupling to the cylindrical region. The holster further has spaced straps. The spaced straps are coupled to the cylindrical region for retaining the system adjacent to a leg of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system which has all of the advantages of the prior art spear systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such folding pole spear system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a folding pole spear system for safely and conveniently assembling, disassembling and utilizing a pole spear.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved folding pole spear system with hollow cylinders including forward, rearward and intermediate cylinders. A hollow coupling tube is in the forward portion of each cylinder except for the forward and next adjacent cylinder. Each tube is received in an adjacent portion of each adjacent cylinder. A first washer has a small axial aperture positioned into an intermediate region. A second washer has a small axial aperture positioned into an intermediate region. An elastic cord has a rearward extent through the small first axial aperture with a securement knot at its rearward end. The elastic cord has a forward extent through the small second axial aperture with a securement knot at its forward end. The intermediate extent passes through the cylinders to insure the retention of each cylinder to the next adjacent cylinder. The cylinders are adapted to be coupled into a long linear spear through the coupling action of the cylinders, tubes, plugs and cord.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.